landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:NanoLancensis/The Land Before Time (2020 remake)
The Land Before Time was slated to be a remake of the 1988 animated feature, , set to be realistically CG-animated in a similar fashion to the Disney's 2016 remake of The Jungle Book. Synopsis From the article announcing the film's existence on Variety:http://variety.com/2017/biz/news/land-before-time-remake-2020-120239580/ "After the death of his mother, a young dinosaur sets off in search of the Great Valley, while making a variety of friends along the way and avoiding the jaws of an evil Tyrannosaurus Rex." Cast *Collin Dean as Littlefoot *Jennifer Lopez as Cera *Amy Poehler as Ducky *Jeff Bennett as Petrie *Mike Myers as Spike *Idris Elba as Sharptooth *Lupita Nyong'o as Littlefoot's Mother *Denis Leary as Daddy Topps *Meryl Streep and Robert De Niro as Grandpa Longneck *Avery Brooks as Rooter *Christian Slater an an Egg Stealer *Bill Skarsgard as "Crownhead boss" *Alexander Skarsgard and Guntur Skarsgard as "Crownhead thugs" *Patrick Stewart as "Lophus" *Daniel Ster and Joe Pesci as "Greedy Longnecks" *Dave Boat, Martin Short, Chris Pratt, and Johnny Depp as "Velociraptor pack" *Luke Evans and Josh Gad as "Glob and Sherman" Production The film was initially announced in early April of 2017, with the announcement of the return of Jeff Bennett as Petrie, the director, and a summary of the plot. The reveal of some more of the cast followed suit. In the middle of May of that year, more roles were announced, most notably Mike Myers, who was confirmed to be the voice actor for Spike, and Jennifer Lopez, who was confirmed to be the voice actor for Cera. Alongside the cast announcements, director Faso Ripoll added that "the sequels aren't going to be acknowledged in this new movie, so don't see this expecting to see Cera's dad's girlfriend or the blue feathery thing". In mid-late July of 2017, a short clip of the highly work in progress film was shown off at SDCC; though no footage has yet surfaced online, those who viewed the trailer described a scene involving a large Tyrannosaurus, voiced by Idris Elba, having a duel with Littlefoot's mother, voiced by Lupita Nyong'o, with a quartet of Velociraptor aiding Sharptooth in the brawl. Though the dinosaurs' designs were praised for their realism and stark resemblance to the creatures from Jurassic Park, viewers still noted that the visuals in general were "not as good as those in "The Jungle Book". In early September of the year, an official poster was finally released, depicting a Sharptooth and Littlefoot's mother battling in front of an erupting volcano. Perhaps curiously, the poster reuses stock image assets used for the promotion of 2015's Jurassic World. Alongside the poster, more cast roles were announced; Amy Poehler and Denis Leary as Ducky and Daddy Topps, respectively, as well as two new characters, a pair of Globidens named "Glob" and "Sherman", voiced by Luke Evans and Josh Gad. On another note, director Faso Ripoll announced that, if the movie were to perform well at the box office, a sequel would be made, incorporating elements from the many sequels to the original animated film; though the plot would likely predominantly be based upon that of ninth sequel, The Great Longneck Migration. Due to creative differences and the movie going monstrously over budget, the film was announced in late December of 2017 to have been cancelled. Gallery The_Movie.png|A very early teaser poster for the movie leaked in mid. April of 2017, likely not at all representative of the final product LBTTEASER.png|The second teaser poster, leaked shortly after the first Land Before Time Awakens.png|The third leaked teaser poster New 2020 Poster.png|The official teaser poster, released on September 2nd Character posters Live Action Sharptooth's Character Poster.png|A poster featuring Sharptooth Glob and Sherman.png|A poster featuring Luke Evans and Josh Gad's characters, Glob and Sherman Lophus.png|A poster featuring Patrick Stewart's character, Lophus References Category:Blog posts